


I'm looking for collaborations:))

by Lmao_Dilligaf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmao_Dilligaf/pseuds/Lmao_Dilligaf
Summary: So basically, I want people to collaborate with me on my ideas, because I never finish them myself:)Lots of angst, hurt/comfort and all that shit:)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 23





	I'm looking for collaborations:))

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!  
> Hello!!  
> My name is… well, let's say my name is Allie. Yeah, let's settle for that.   
> Who am I? A lonely wannabe writer that never actually finishes and posts anything? Nah, surely not…   
> Ok, yes, that's me. And that's the reason why I decided to write this damn thing. I am looking for someone. Or, several someones. I want to actually write the ideas that I have in my head. But I cannot do it alone, which is why I'm looking at you, fellow writers. Here I have decided that I will post all the ideas that I've had for fanfics, that I've never taken the time and effort to write. And I'm doing this because I want to collaborate. Yes, I want you to write in the comments telling me what you think and possibly, if you are interested joining forces with me in bringing these ideas to life. I can make several collaborations on different ideas at once btw. 
> 
> So yeah, if any of the following make you go "yeah I wanna write that with this bitch", please tell me. Also, my intent on making the collaboration is actually finishing the fics. For once. 
> 
> Here they go. I'm gonna keep them relatively vague until a person says the want to collaborate, then I'll tell more details:)

1\. Dream possession.   
Dream has been possessed for almost as long as the roleplay has been going on, since the first L'manberg war. Finally after some slip up made by the demon/dreamon the rest of the dream team finds out the truth and they try to exorcise the demon. But the demon has a thing like "if I go, Dream goes as well", so it fatally wounds Dream, leading to a very long and angsty recovery. Very many regrets, different perspectives. 

2 Dream tortured.   
Once there was an OC on the smp. This OC believed Dream wronged them somehow, and on the early smp did something bad in return. This got him exiled. Many years later, early into the roleplay, first L'manberg war, OC returns and kidnaps Dream. Tortures him for revenge until Dream is saved by the Dream team. Lots of hurt/comfort. 

3\. Technoblade tortured.   
After the execution Techno was left in a very rough state, he was alive, sure, but injured, extremely tired and very weakened. So weakened, in fact, that Quackity manages to actually overpower him and drag him to a secret dungeon, where the crazy-ass mf tortures the poor piglin. To the point where even the proud, strong Technoblade is reduced to a sobbing and begging mess. Rescued by Dream or Philza, maybe both. Very long recovery, severe ptsd, lots of hurt/comfort. 

4\. Technoblade hurt after betrayal and starting friendship with Ranboo. Many flashbacks to Techno being seen as only a tool or weapon, people treating him like shit. Flashbacks end with Tommy's final betrayal, which leaves Techno extremely hurt and sad. Dream and Phil help him by supporting him. After Team Chaos blows up L'manburg Phil brings Ranboo to Techno's home, and from there a new friendship starts. 

5\. Ranboo being Dreams long lost little brother. This is very vague. Simply some shorter fic where Dream finds out Ranboo is the little brother he lost long ago. Protective big brother mode activates. Techno is in the picture as well as a friend of Ranboo. Phil as a father figure, after a while to Dream and Ranboo as well. 

6\. Dream having a long lost older sister that makes a return. She also adopts Techno as a younger brother, as well as Ranboo and maybe Sapnap. She was "lost" when her and Dream's father threw her off a cliff to kill her when they were children (She had some special powers maybe, or was a hybrid that the father hated). She returns 14 years later, as a master assassin and warrior. She returns because she has heard rumour of her brother and sets out to find him. Lots of mental healing for Dream, who has never been good since the day he thought his sister died. Healing for the SMP as well. She is 5 years older than Dream.

7\. An OC from the real world somehow gets pulled into the smp world by a glitch in the computer or something like that. She knows what is going to happen up to a certain point. Sides with Techno. Becomes friends with him. Possibly/most likely a love interest in the future. Further plot details depend on where in the timeline she arrives and the future smp role play streams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all, I think. Please comment if you want to collaborate with me!!! I would be very happy!!!<3


End file.
